


Finding the Path of the Turian

by Joeyjambo122



Series: Human Turian Pathfinder [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family, Father Figures, M/M, Mexican Character, Team as Family, Turians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joeyjambo122/pseuds/Joeyjambo122
Summary: Fate has a way steering you off course. In this instance, what if the Pathfinder of the Human Ark wasn't a human, but a Turian?The adoptive brother of the Ryder twins, Tydan Ryder, is thrust into a sudden role he did not want as both Scott and Sara have fallen into comas. He now has to find home for everyone in the Andromeda Galaxy, while dealing with the stress of being the human Pathfinder, inspite of the fact he is not human, but a Turian.
Relationships: Jaal Ama Darav/Original Male Character(s), Tiran Kandros/Female Ryder | Sara, Vetra Nyx/Male Ryder | Scott
Series: Human Turian Pathfinder [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903189
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Finding the Path of the Turian

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with the idea of this story when I came upon this incredible mode by Anobos, which turned Scott Ryder into a Turian.
> 
> Here's the link of the mod here:  
> https://www.nexusmods.com/masseffectandromeda/mods/766
> 
> This my first story on this site, so wish me luck!

The Andromeda Initiative...

For some, it's a chance to make their greatest dreams come true. For others, it's the chance to go on their greatest adventure in galactic history, to explore the unknown.

But for many… It's a chance to start over. To start anew in a brand new galaxy where their past mistakes or unfortunate circumstances beyond their control no longer exist.

For one young turian, starting over in a new galaxy with his family by his side, the prospect was too tempting to refuse. However, fate has a way throwing an individual off course from their intended destination. 

For in six hundred years, Tydan Ryder would find out for himself what fate had in store for him.


End file.
